There For You
by RebaForever15
Summary: Even when times are tough. There's always one man who'll be there.


_**WAKING THE DEAD (G rating).  
**_

_**GRACE/BOYD.**_

_It was the end of a really long week. The team had been investigating the horrific murder of a six year old child and it had begun to take it's toll on the whole team, especially Grace. The tension between Grace and Boyd hadn't helped matters. They seemed to spend so much of the time arguing. Grace was beginnig to feel that perhaps it was time to move on and let someone else deal with him._

_"Boyd can I come in, if your not too busy"._

_"Well if you must. What do you want Grace"._

_"I've been doing alot of thinking and I think it was time I was moving on"._

_"What the hell are you talking about"._

_"Boyd, we're at each others throats all the time and it's not fair on the rest of the team"._

_"Is this because I brought Greta in to help out"._

_"Boyd, please don't"._

_"That's it. Your feeling threatened because I enlisted the help of another profiler"._

_"This has nothing to do with Greta. It's you"._

_"Me. What the hell have I done"._

_"It's your attitude towards me. You don't listen to anything I have to say anymore. Your a one man band. You always need to do everything yourself"._

_Grace was starting to get a little upset and Boyd could see that he had gone to far this time. The last thing he wanted was Grace walking out . He had already lost Frankie and Mel. He couldn't bear too lose Grace aswell. She was the one he went to with all his problems both personal and professional. He knew he had made a big mistake bringing Greta in. All he had wanted to do was ease Grace's workload a little._

_"Look Grace I really am sorry. I am, it's just that the last month you've seemed a bit stressed out and I thought bringing Greta in would help you. Obviousley I was wrong"._

_"I suppose I have been a bit stressed lately, but bringing Greta in, well I suppose it seemed as though you didn't trust my judgement anymore"._

_Now he felt terrible. He had only did it for her, he would have done anything for her. Everything seemed to be changing lately. Felix had only lasted a few months and now he had Eve and Stella, god knows how long they would last. The last thing he wanted was to cause Greace any upset. He cared so much about her, he would never hurt her. She sat drying tears from her eyes. Boyd walked over to the couch and sat down beside her._

_"Grace, I apologise for my behaviour. It's just that this department has changed so much in the last year and it's just too much to handle. I know that's not an excuse. I never meant to hurt you. I care about you too much to have you hate me"._

_"I don't hate you Boyd, I just wish that you would think before you speak sometimes, that's all"._

_Looking into her bright blue eyes he could see how much he had hurt her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"I am sorry Grace"._

_"You're forgiven"._

_"Come with me"_

_"Where too"_

_"I'm taking you out for dinner. After the way I've treated you it's the least I can do. It's about finishing time anyway and the others are away home it seems. Let's go"._

_Grace went into her office and grabbed her jacket and bag and they left for the restaurant in Boyd's car. The spent the evening talking about Mel and Frankie and how close they came to losing Spence. It was the first time Boyd had spoken about Mel since she had died but it felt good to talk about her. They left the restaurant around 11pm and went for a walk along the canal._

_"It's quite nice down here, Isn't it"_

_"Yes it's lovely. Boyd, thank you for the dinner"._

_"After the way I've treated you it was the least I could do"._

_"Look Boyd...I"._

_At that moment Grace started to feel a bit queasy and light headed._

_"Grace, are you alright"._

_"Yeah. I'll be ok in a minute. Just feeling a little sick that's all"._

_Just then Grace threw up. Boyd decided it was time to take her home. She was too tired to argue with him so they made their way back to Boyd's car. The drive back to Grace's was a quiet one. He kept glancing over at her as she slept. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful. He noticed that she had been a bit preoccupied lately, it couldn't just be him that was getting at her. He arrived a few minutes later outside Grace's house._

_"Grace. We're here"._

_"Oh. I must have fallen asleep"._

_She got out of the car with Boyd's help as she still felt a little dizzy. He helped her into the house and took her over to the couch where she fell fast asleep. He sat beside her for a few moments just staring at her. He sat trying to figure out what was going on with her these days. He would try and find out in the morning but for now let her rest. He gently kissed her on the forehead and left for the evening._

_"Morning Boyd"._

_"Grace. What are you doung here"._

_"I work here. That is if you still want me"._

_"Ofcouse. It's just that I wasn't really expecting you in until this afternoon. You didn't look at all well last night"._

_"Yeah, sorry about that"._

_"You are alright aren't you. I mean if you need to talk about anything, I'll listen"._

_"I'll be fine. I do have something to tell you, well all of you but I'm not ready yet. Just give me a little time, ok"._

_"Ofcouse"._

_They all watched Grace walk into her office and draw the blinds. They all stared at one another with the look of worry painted across their faces. They all hoped to god she was alright and that she would tell them all sooner rather than later._

_The weeks went by and Grace still ahdn't said anything to anyone and they were all starting to become very concerned, especially Boyd. He tried to lighten her workload without being too obvious about it. He really needed to get her to talk to him. At hat moment Eve came rushing into Boyd's office._

_"Boyd, sorry to bother you but I think you'd better come down to the lab"._

_"What for. Look if this is to do with your wierd body farm then you can forget about it. It's too wierd even for me"._

_"Boyd, shut up. It's nothing to do with that. It's Grace"._

_"Grace. What's happened. Is she alright"._

_"Well not really. She fainted"._

_"Fainted"._

_"Yeah. I suggested calling the doctor but she refused. I was hoping you might be able to persuade her"._

_"Come on then. I'll give it a go"._

_Boyd and Eve made their way down to the lab. Grace caught Boyd's eye, she was sitting at Eve's desk looking absolutely drained._

_"Oh Grace. Will you please let Eve call the doctor for you. Your really now well"._

_Grace couldn't keep her emotions under control any longer and she started to cry. Eve decided to give them some time alone. It was obvious that it was Boyd she needed right now._

_"Guys, I'm going to take off, let you have some time alone"._

_"Thanks Eve". Boyd replied._

_"Come on Grace, talk to me. You've bottled it up long enough"._

_"I'm sorry for behaving like this"._

_"Don't be silly. Please just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help"._

_"I don't think you can help"._

_"Try me, I care about you so much Grace. Whatever it is, I'm there for you"._

_"I'm pregnant"._

_Boyd just sat there staring at her. He wasn't quite sure how to react to what she had just told him._

_"Boyd. Say something"._

_"I'm sorry Grace. I just wasn't expecting that. Are you sure you're pregnant"._

_"I'm sure. Boyd I'm so scared"._

_Grace burst into tears again. Boyd sat there feeling so helpless. He had no idea how to make her feel better. He did the only thing he could do, he held her and let her cry it out. When Grace finally calmed down, she and Boyd sat in the lab while she explained everything to him. She had been seeing a guy who had turned out to be married and when she found out about the baby he was furious and pleaded with her to have an abortion. She refuse, so he left and cut off all contact with her. While she sat there telling him all this, he could feel the anger building up inside him. Nobody treated Grace this way._

_"Grace, who is he. Let me talk to him"._

_"Talk to him, or hit him. Isn't that what you mean"._

_"He can't get away with treating you like this"._

_"Boyd, please. I just want to forget about him and move on. All I want right now is your support. I don't want to go through this alone"._

_"Oh Grace. Ofcourse I'll help you. Whatever you need I'll be there"._

_"Thank you. I'll tell the others in the morning. Will you come with me"._

_"I'll be there. Up front and centre"._

_Grace went back to Boyd's flat with him. He had decided to make her some dinner before he took her home. He couldn't stop staring at her from across the table. How could anyone just walk out on her like that. He wanted to hurt this guy so badly but he made a promise to Grace and he was going to honor it. He still couldn't believe that Grace was going to have a baby. The minute she had told him, everything else fell into place. The tiredness, the dizziness and the nausea. He would do everything he could to make it all easier on her._

_The next morning Stella, Spence and Eve were in the den having coffee and chatting when Boyd and Grave walked in._

_"Morning guys". Eve said._

_"Morning". Both replied._

_"Grace. Are you feeling better". Eve asked._

_"Why. Wasn't she well". Stella replied._

_"No. She fainted in the lab last night"_

_"Really". Spence and Stella replied._

_"Alright, you lot. HEY. She's right here. She's fine". Boyd replied._

_"I do feel alot better. Thanks"_

_"Right you three. Grace has something she want's to tell you. So just sit and listen. No interuptions. Ok". Boyd said._

_"Yes sir". All three replied._

_They all sat quietly while Grace explained what had been going on with her the last few weeks. Grace was shaking like a leaf. Boyd sat beside her holding her hand for moral support. It felt good to finally let it all out. When she had finished all three sat not quite knowing what to say. The look Boyd was giving them made them reply a bit quicker._

_"Grace. That's great news, . Anything you need just ask". Stella said._

_"Congratulations Grace". Eve replied._

_"Yeah Grace. I'm really happy for you". Spence said._

_"Thank you all. It means alot"_

_"Right you lot. I'm sure you all have something you should be doing"._

_"Oui Monsieur". Stella replied._

_Spence and Stella went out to do some interviews and Eve returned to her lab. Leaving Grace and Boyd alone in the office._

_"So. Do you feel any better now it's all out in the open"._

_"Actually I do. Thanks for convincing me to do it. I couldn't have done it without you, Boyd"._

_Over the next few months, Grace started to feel normal again. The morning sickness had finally passed. Boyd had been a tower of strenth to her. No matter what she needed, he was there. Boyd had always cared about Grace and over the last few months he was beginning to feel alot more for her. He loved spending every minute he could with her. He accompanied her to her scans, she was always so happy when he offered to come. The doctor naturally assumed that he was the father and they never bothered to correct him._

_There wasn't much going on in the office at the moment. Spence and Stella were catching up on a backlog of paperwork and Eve was down at her body farm. Boyd decided to take Grace out for the afternoon. They went out to lunch and then Boyd took Grace shopping for some things for the baby. He still couldn't believe that Grace was going to have a baby at 52. Boyd was still curious as to who the father was but it still upset her to talk about him so he kept quiet._

_It was getting late so Spence, Stella and Eve decided to finish for the day._

_"Right that's it. I've had enough of paperwork. Who's up for a drink". Spence asked._

_"That sounds great. Let me just go and grab my jacket from the lab". Eve replied._

_"Grace. Boss. You fancy coming to the pub for a drink"._

_"Thanks Spence, but I'm a bit tired. I think I'll head home"._

_"And I'm driving her"._

_"No worries. See you tomorrow then"._

_All three headed off to the pub. Leaving Grace to finish off her paperwork, while Boyd sat opposite her just staring at her._

_"Boyd. Stop staring at me"._

_"Sorry, but I can't help it. Your so beautiful Grace"._

_"Boyd, for god sake"._

_"What"._

_"I'm fat. How can you think that this is beautiful. And since when the hell do you say things like that anyway"._

_"Your not fat. Your pregnant. Grace there's something I need to say to you before I chicken out"._

_"Well go on then"._

_"I love You"._

_Grace stopped her paperwork immediately and looked over at him._

_"What did you just say"._

_"You heard me. I said I love you"._

_"Boyd. I don't know what to say". _

_"Grace I've always felt something for you but I was never really sure what it was. Spending all this time with you. Helping you through your pregnancy. It's made me realise just how much you mean too me. I love you and I always will. Now what I'm about to do now, I really hope you don't hate me for"._

_Boyd got up from where he was seated and walked around the desk to where Grace was sitting. He took her gently by the hand to help her to her feet, leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. He looked deep into her eyes and said I love you. Just as he was about to pull away she pulled him back and returned his kiss._

_"I love you too, Peter Boyd"._

_"Grace. I want to be here for you and the baby. I want to be a part of it's life. Your life"._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way"._

_They left the office together and went home together that night, and the next night and the night after that. Boyd and Grace had spent so many years denying their true feelings for one another, and now that they had finally admitted how they truely felt. They could get on with spending the rest of their lives together._

_The End..._


End file.
